


Chaos Reigns

by moriartyswife



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Rated Mature for Dark Themes, dark lilith fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: Fate. Some call her cruel. Others live their lives so tangled up in her threads, begging for her to throw them in the direction that will give their pitiful life meaning. I think she must be a real bitch, seeing as she allowed me to live.There is one little thing that the Future King of Devildom hadn’t foreseen when he resurrected me as a human in order to turn my brother into his lackey....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chaos Reigns

_Fate. Some call her cruel. Others live their lives so tangled up in her threads, begging for her to throw them in the direction that will give their pitiful life meaning. I think she must be a real bitch, seeing as she allowed me to live._

Black boots crunched into the shards of glass scattered across the broken concrete of the crumbling building. Demons parted as she moved inward. Hisses and whispers. They despised and glorified her. All vying for the very throne constructed of bones that was reserved solely for her. Their queen and tyrant hated by all who resided in this part of Devildom yet respected all at the same time.

_There is one little thing that the Future King of Devildom hadn’t foreseen when he resurrected me as a human in order to turn my brother into his lackey._

“My Queen, there’s rumors of another war breaking out between the succubus and wraith.” A scrawny demon knelt before her the moment she was seated upon the throne. Not deterred by the scowl crossing her beautiful features.

_My soul had to go **somewhere** after I died. Being touched by demonic power tended to leave a dark mark, even as faint as it was. I’d lived and died as angel, then forced to become human, although that part had been so fleeting that I hardly remembered most of it, and then I died a second time. _

_My soul ripped from my body again and disposed of right in the pits of hell, or Devildom as the residents of the Kingdom called it. This part of that realm had been aptly named the Infernal Abyss._

Elbow leaned on arm of the throne, the woman rested her cheek against her palm. Amethyst eyes narrowed at the current appointed advisor. More like a glorified newspaper, only around to inform her of the happenings in her land. “Do tell me who wins, and if there’s any interesting bloodshed.”

_That’s right. I, Lilith, the eight born of the Seven Demon Lords was cast down into the very same realm, memories all jumbled and full of a rage that consumed my entire being. A millennium or two lost in the deepest, nastiest pit of the place. No shiny castle or comfortable home shared with my family._

_Not when I’d been cursed to dwell in the Infernal Abyss by the Demon Lord’s hand. A part of his Kingdom that he’d abandoned. A prison for demons who he found unfit to reside in his land. None spoke of this place without utter disgust dripping from their entitled mouths._

“Should you not take responsibility for this, Lilith?” A voice called out from among the crowd. All demons surrounding him shuffled away as not to incur her inevitable wrath.

_Repulsive. Putrid. Foul. Stale. The lowest of demons locked in this place with little else to do but torture one another. Nothing thrived in this land. Only the most vicious and powerful of all them could hold the title as ruler, as Queen. I destroyed and stepped on anyone I had to do to take this throne and crown._

Morfan opposed her often, to curry favor from those who could never support the wicked demon queen but were not strong enough to stand against her might. He idly chuckled to himself. “You are our mighty and horrid Queen, so keeping your subjects in line should be a simple task.” He reveled in the sparks of anger radiating from her.

“My subjects?” Lilith rose from the chair, slight form adorned with pitch black, feathered wings that stretched beyond arm’s length. Black horns sticking out from crimson locks. Amethyst irises void of lingering emotions, only pure insanity shimmering within.

The force of her wings propelling her forward created a gust that knocked many demons to the floor, like they were nothing more than paper in the wind. Her movement quick, fingers wrapping around his throat in an impossible grip. “The only law in the Infernal Abyss, as decreed by me a millennia ago, is that chaos reigns. Whether weak or strong, only those with the desire to kill for their own survival will reside in _my_ domain. If they wish to go to war, then they’d better make it a good show.”

His nails dug into her pale skin, drawing crimson blood to spill. The stinging pain barely felt. Morfan manipulated, antagonized, a puppet master behind many of the wars in the kingdom. Too cowardly to face his opponents with his own strength.

“I’ve tired of you.”

Words all demons feared coming from Lilith’s mouth.

Her free hand plunged into his chest. Breathless shrieks of agony erupted from the lesser demon’s lips. He clawed harder, desperately attempting to change his fixed fate. Morfan succumbed to begging, pleading, pledging his fleeting loyalty to her. “Lilith-”

Lilith curled her fingers around his rapidly beating heart, feeling it pulse against her skin. Her mouth pulled down into a disgust-filled frown. “It’s Queen Lilith, you filthy mongrel,” she hissed as she separated his heart from his chest cavity, leaving a gaping hole. 

As his muscle continued to pump even when unconnected to his body, Morfan crumpled to the dusty floor. To kill a demon, simply taking the vital organ from his body was not enough. It needed to be destroyed and there were a variety of methods. _Ah but it did cause an excruciating amount of pain to have it removed. The body ached for its return. Subjecting one to live without their heart, rendered the demon incapable of moving or speaking until it’s return, well that would be a cruel existence._

“Put this with the others,” Lilith tossed the beating heart over her shoulder to her attendant. Her head tilted to the side. “A few hundred years stuck in sheer agony should put you in your place. Perhaps we’ll try some new torture techniques on your undead body.” The sharp heel of her boot pressed down onto his throat. 

She wanted to play with him. Entertaining herself with worthless demons had become her sole pastime. Conquering the Infernal Abyss had been ages ago, too long to remember how exhilarating it had been to engage in utter carnage. The next step was to take over Devildom. An entire realm would be a delicious treat.

_God threw me out for loving something he created. He destroyed my family without a second thought, over a human and one angel. I vowed to destroy everything he adores. Humans. Angels. Demons. Nothing is safe from my reign._

_Best be prepared._

A surge of power flooded over Lilith. The seal on the Infernal Abyss finally weakened, giving the eighth most powerful demon the ability to slip past it and escape into Devildom. Day by day, she’d worn it down. More than a millennia’s worth of effort and the day had finally arrived that she could leave this retched place. 

_I am Lilith, the Avatar of Chaos._

_And I am going to kill god._


End file.
